mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sapphira Bissonnette
((OOC NOTE by Klepto - The French haven't had a Monarch for awhile, so it isn't possible for their to be a King. Further, you can't be legit royalty in MM's RP. Being "Pure-Blood" already kind of fits that. Further it has been brought to my attention that the character's application doesn't match this and was not approved. This needs to be changed on your Wikia page please.)) ((OOC note by author: Apologies if my writing wasn't clear, they are not the rulers of France, they are the rulers of Abellia. So it would be possible for a seperate wizarding country in France (undetectable by Muggles, which has happened in canon) to have a ruling family. I will gladly change my application, but I would like to put a reminder that I asked for my original backstory to be sent to me since I lost my copy when my computer crashed, and had to go from memory. I believe the person that I asked was you, but I never recieved a reply. I will edit my wiki shortly, thank you for the notice.)) - Klepto: Actually no... You never did ask me anything. I think perhaps you are confusing me with someone else. I'm Klepto, ADMIN of RPD and IC Staff, and the Wikia site. I'm not an ALO. However, when I read your wikia page, I noticed the things I mentioned and double checked with the ALO department, and these things were not on your application. Therefore you can't have conflicting information. The wikia isn't a place for you to have any character you wish, it's supposed to be a reflection of the character that was approved. Further, yes there was many undetectable places in canon, made by JK Rowling, however you aren't JK Rowling, nor are you RPD Admin. So you cannot create a made up land without RPD approval, in which case, is me. Also, the question is, if your character is in France and such an important person in France, why isn't your character at Beauxbatons? It seems rather strange to be from a made up magical country in France and go to Hogwarts, which only takes students that live in the UK. See the problem? So the information you wrote needs to be removed. If you wish to submit it for approval, then by all means, do so. But until then you cannot RP it, nor can you have it in your write up. -author: Hmm, I must have messaged someone else then, sorry for the confusion. I looked back in my chat history and it was a different question that I had asked you and didn't get a reply for. Again, I had to go from memory since whatever ALO I tried to contact didn't message back. These details were in my memory (and in a few longhand notes that I had in a notebook) so I assumed that I had kept them in the application and that they were approved, since I hadn't been asked to change/elaborate on anything upon admission. I suppose that my memories were wrong though, and I appreciate the correction. My character attends Hogwarts because she was born in the UK, and that is where she dreamed of going ever since she heard her mother and father speak about it when she was a child. She also spends a fair amount of time in the UK, seeing as that is where her father's half of the family is (who she lives with part-time, just as she lives part-time with her mother's family). So it seems perfectly reasonable that she would go to Hogwarts. This was in my application; I said that she lived with her Grandmother in France but also with her Grandparents (the Pendragons) in England. Perhaps I didn't word that clearly enough, but that was my intent. As a quick explanatory note, my character isn't the one that is important in her family (yet)--it is her grandparents that are. Like I said before, I will gladly edit my wiki. I will also happily submit more information about her living arrangement if you would like. Thank you for your notes! Theonceandfuturequeen (talk) 04:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Sapphira - Klepto: The fact of the matter is, you can't be royalty and you especially cannot create your own make-believe country, inside a country. The issue is that you have conflicting information on your wikia page that didn't match your application. Further, there is information that simply isn't canon. As I said, yes undetectable by muggles in canon, the land of Abellia is not. As a matter of fact, the only information found in Google on Abellia, is that it is a flower. So I can only assume that you created your own country, and named after said flower. Which, sorry, you cannot do, JK Rowling can because it's her world, her creation. We have to abide by that. Also, it simply wasn't in your application, and you never submitted a request for an application change, nor did you submit a request to the RPD. These are all reasons why this information needs to needs removed. So please edit your page to adhere to sim rules. You can't just make up anything and everything you want. That sort of thing provides unbalance to role play and the sim. As I said in my last reply, "If you wish to submit it for approval, then by all means, do so. But until then you cannot RP it, nor can you have it in your write up." So I'm asking you one more time, remove that information from your page. <3 -Author: As I said in all of my replies, and added into the first section of my page, I am in the process of editing my wiki. I've already began doing so to your specifications, but have not been able to fully finish the job because real life comes first. Thank you again for your notes. Forgot to sign Theonceandfuturequeen (talk) 21:20, April 2, 2015 (UTC)